


The Finer Points of Travelling By Umbrella

by teacup-occamy (pantomyme)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomyme/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: When Crowley was preparing for the role of Nanny Ashtoreth he took inspiration from Mary Poppins. Some elements were reworked after a disastrous trial run. [Illustration]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Finer Points of Travelling By Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested “something with the very obviously Mary Poppins umbrella” and I complied


End file.
